Old Friend Lost
by Windsor
Summary: What happens when Deathscythe is stolen? This was my first fanfic I ever wrote...so I decided to post it up here.


Old Friend Lost

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam wing, but the original chara is mine…

Old Friend Lost

Fic by: Windsor

Summary:What would happen if one of the gundams were stolen?

Warnings: None really, some swearing, but that's typical.

Disclaimer:Never owned, said I owned, or even think that I own any aspect of Gundam Wing.If you sue me, you will get nothing, because I have nothing.

"Damn, but that was a long day at work," Duo muttered in exhaustion.

"Yeah, it didn't help any when OZ pulled a fast one on us and produced all those mobile dolls out of thin air."Trowa agreed.

The five pilots had just gotten in from a mission.It was past three in the morning and they were all beat.They sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.Their respective gundams lie on freight trucks in a shed outside of the safe house.

They sat there, not talking.There was nothing to say.Even Duo was quiet for once, until he broke the silence with an exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms above his head."I don't know about you bakas, but I'm sackin out."With that, he went to his room; the others followed soon after.

At the shed, a shadow made it's way along the building; silently entering despite the alarm system that was on.

The figure snapped on a flashlight and stared at the trucks.There were five of them."Hmm…I think I choose truck number two, Johnny."It walked to the truck in question, pulled back some of the tarp and exclaimed a breathless, "Kuso!" and grinned mischievously.

Not one of the pilots heard the start of the freight truck or its rumble out of the shed.They were deep into the world of their dreams, each taking them to a place where no wars existed or the wars never ended.

**Next Morning**

Duo turned over and groaned.One violet eye opened, but then narrowed to a slit from the harsh sunlight streaming into his room.Heero, you baka, you opened my curtains again

It was an ongoing thing.Duo liked his room pitch black no matter what time it was.Heero, to get back at Duo for constantly tormenting him, always opens the shades so when dawn comes, Duo would be rudely awakened.Maybe there's hope for the suicidal lunatic yet Duo thought wryly.

Soon his one eye became accustomed to the bright light.He looked at his clock beside the bed."Six in the morning???"Damn you Heero!"Not being able to fall back asleep, Duo threw off the blankets and got up.His tangled loose hair fell in disheveled waves down to his waist.

He whistled tunelessly in the shower and as he dressed and plaited his hair."If all else fails, go sleep atop of Deathscythe."He muttered to himself.

No one else was up yet.He shouldn't even be, but here he was making his way out to the shed.

He stepped inside and walked to where his truck was…he stopped cold in his tracks…where his truck was supposed to be…it was gone?!His Gundam…it was too much for the exhausted pilot to take, he slumped to the ground.He had blacked out.

******

"Duo, oi Duo, wake up."Heero's unemotional voice seeped through Duo's blanket of oblivion.Someone slapping his face brought him out of it.Please be a dream He opened his eyes and four pairs of eyes stared down at him.He looked around and groaned.It was no dream.

"How long have I been out?"He asked, bemused.None of these guys had been up before.

"I don't know, it's around nine now.Duo, where's Deathscythe?Heero asked.

"I've been out for three hours?"

"Duo, your Gundam.Where is it?"Heero spoke sharply.

"My…Gundam…Deathscythe…it's gone Heero!"Duo shouted.

"Yes I see that, Duo.What happened?"Heero asked again.

"Was it OZ?"Wufei demanded.

"Or maybe Romefeller?"Quatre threw in.

"I don't know!K, this is how it went.I woke up at six cuz someone opened my curtains and so I showered and came out here.I saw that Deathscythe was gone and I guess… I must've…blacked…out."

Wufei snorted in disdain.Duo sat up and noticed that Trowa was striding out of the shed."Oi! Trowa! Where you going?"

"I'm going outside to see if I can find anything that might help us."Trowa threw over his shoulder on his way out.

Quatre slung Duo's arm over his shoulder and got him to his feet. "let's get you to the house, Duo, then we'll figure something out."

Duo knew that he was quite capable of waking to the house under his own power, but after what had happened, he was comforted by the other pilot's gesture.

A while later though, Duo was silently begging to black out again, Heero was on the warpath.They had gone over the story time and time again and then Heero went to reaming Duo's ass out for leaving the keys in the truck.

The only defense Duo could muster was, "but Heero, that alarm system was on! I figured we didn't need to worry."

Quatre, always the diplomat, stepped in, "Guys that isn't the problem here.It happened, now we have to figure out how to retrieve Deathscythe."

"To do that, we need to find out who took it in the first place."Wufei said.

"I think I may have found something to help in that area."Trowa said from the doorway of the den in which they sat.

"What is it, Trowa?"Quatre asked.

"Well, whoever took it was extremely careful, but they screwed up.There were a few footprints alongside the shed.The footprints are small and thin, a lot like a female's."

While the four were bickering and figuring, a huge headache had lodged itself in Duo's head.God, he was groggy and tired. No wonder, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep He got up and walked to his room, the four other pilots stared after him, but let him go.

*****

The culprit in question pulled the truck into an old warehouse that it called home.It jumped down and stepped into a shaft of light.The light revealed a tall, slim figure clad in black.Long chestnut hair fell to the middle of its back and framed a heart shaped face. Brown eyes scanned the place, making sure that everything was legit.She stepped with pride, grace and an innate sense of strength.

She came to her living quarters and stepped up to a full-length mirror.She smiled malevolently at her reflection."You sure did it now, Sheena.I wonder how much I'll get for that thing when I hock it.I'm sure I'll be able to live comfortably for a while."She couldn't help but laugh gleefully.

She removed the large tarp covering the mobile suit. She eyed it skeptically.What was so special about these things?She herself was too preoccupied on figuring out how she was going to eat each night than to pay attention to the news of the most recent wars.

She had family, but that had tied her down.She was a restless sort and family life just didn't suit her.She needed something, but she wasn't sure what.

*****

Duo swore he was gonna freak out and kill someone.He'd been cooped up in the safe house alone for almost a week now.The rest were all out on missions and since he didn't have Deathscythe, he couldn't fight.

"God damnit!!!"He yelled at the house.The curse seemed to echo back at him."That's it!I'm taking a walk."With that, he skipped out the door with little more than a whiplash of braid.

Morning passed as Duo walked, then afternoon, and at last, evening fell and Duo found himself across town in an abandoned industrial park.He just kept walking, and wandering around, but something caught his eye.If these warehouses are all supposed to be abandoned, then why is there a light on in that one?he thought to himself.Being of the incurable curious types, he silently made his way up to a window of the warehouse and peered in.His eyes widened when he saw his Gundam in there, "That's Deaths—" Duo suddenly sprawled to the ground, unconscious, with blood seeping from a gash on the back of his head.

*****

"Uhhh…"anyone get the plate number of that truck?Duo slowly came to. He mentally checked himself for any injuries, not counting the one at the back of his head that was hurting like a bitch.He then cracked his eyes open to better grasp his situation.He was in a storage room with no windows and he was tied on the floor in…chains?!?

He fought his way into a sitting position.His braid was stiff with dried blood.He tried getting out of the chains, but they weren't budging.He could do little more than sit there and fume.

A while later, the door opened, Sheena poked her head in and noticed the guy was up and none to pleased to be there.She entered and immediately a pair of furious violet eyes seared hers.

"You're the one who cold cocked me?"Duo asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that and the chains.They were the only things I had.Lemme get them off of you.By the way, I'm Sheena.

Soon Duo was standing and eyeing her."Duo Maxwell.You apologize and I accept, but I have to ask you, why did you do it?"

"I couldn't have you lurking around when my buyers came to take that mobile suit off my hands."

"What mobile suit?"Duo asked, hoping fervently that it wasn't the Deathscythe.

"Oh, I kiped it from some shed way across town.Big thing, black, with a weird weapon."

"You didn't…" Duo whispered savagely.

"Only it wasn't my usual buyer," Sheena continued, not hearing Duo's comment, "some soldiers came and got it."

Great she sold it to OZ?!!Duo struggled to not kill her there and then.She doesn't know what she's done.She didn't even know that what she stole was a Gundam Duo reasoned.What would the other guys do?Easy.Heero would shoot her without a second thought, Quatre would reason with her, Trowa and Wufei would just ignore her, and him?Well, he'll do what he does best:talk until he gets more info from her.

"So what's a kid like you doing on her own?"and stealing my Gundam

Sheena reached behind her and pulled out a gun. Duo's gun."What's a kid like you doing carrying one of these?"she said with a smirk.

"Touché'" Duo said with a genuine grin, he was starting to like her style, but he had to ask it."So why did you steal that gun..er..Imean mobile suit?"

She grew pensive, "To live."

"Huh? To live?"

"If you're gonna be that dense about it, I'll simplify.I'm a thief.I steal things then fence them for money.Ya know…live."She replied sharply.

"Ok! Ok!Just calm down, sheesh!"Duo exclaimed."I understand where you're comin from, since I used to be the same way."

That quieted her and she looked at the semiautomatic in her hands. She glanced at him and asked, "so, what's the story behind this?"

It was Duo's turn to become serious, "I'm looking for a fiend, my partner actually."

Sheena immediately wanted to help, "What does he look like?"

Duo shrugged, "Well, he's a big guy-oh say like eighteen meters tall, and he's black.He carries a shield on his left arm and a thermal scythe in the right. He also has huge wings that fold over his chest like a tunic.His name is Deathscythe Hell, have you seen him?He looked directly into those brown eyes to watch the shock register.

When it came, her eyes widened and she looked wildly at him."You-you're the pilot of that thing?!"

"You got it lady, only that thing is called a Gundam."

"So do you fight for OZ?Are you a soldier?"

Duo facevaulted."Hell no!Are you crazy lady?We Gundam pilots are fighting against OZ and its tyranny."

"We?"There are more of you?"Sheena asked.

"Five.But I gotta get goin.Did you happen to catch what base they were from?"

"I think they said the New Edwards base."Sheena supplied.

"New Edwards?Great! That's not that far from here.Lemme see, it's almost dawn now, I could make it there before nightfall if I travel all day."Duo figured aloud.

"So what are we waiting for?Let's go!"Sheena remarked.

Duo did a double take, "Hn?We?What do you mean?I'm goin alone."

"No you're not, I'm coming with."

"No, you're not.

"Yeesss.I.Am." By now they were nose to nose.

"Not!"Duo fumed.

"Yes, I am, and even if I don't go with you, I'm still going to that base to get the Deathscythe.It's my fault he's even there in the first place.Either with you or I go alone.It's your call, Maxwell."

Duo saw the determination and strength in her eyes and knew she wasn't bluffing.He sighed, "fine, come on.You'll be safer with me anyway."

Well they managed to find a car and with a little hot wire job by Duo, they were off.

With Duo at the wheel, Sheena now had a chance to really look at the pilot.He had long hair the same color as hers that was braided; large, expressive violet eyes; and a quirky sense of humor.She quickly averted her eyes when he gazed at her.

He'd caught it again.That was the umpteenth time he'd caught her staring at him."What," he remarked lightly, "is my braid falling out?"

so he had noticed She laughed, "No, but it does look a little funny with that dried blood making it stick out."

"Well whose fault is that? Hmm?" Duo replied.

Sheena's smile faltered and she lowered her head, "It's mine.I told you I'm very sorry, I'll make it up to you."Suddenly a gentle hand under her chin raised her gaze to his.

"Listen to me, Sheena.You did what you had to do.Hell, I'd do the same and so would my friends if we were in your situation. So don't worry about it, okay?"

She searched his eyes and in those violet depths she saw the warmth and sincerity to back his words up.She smiled at him in agreement."So tell me about you and your friends."

"Nah!Don't want to put ya to sleep."Duo answered.

Sheena nodded, "but really I do, c'mon Duo, please?I promise I won't tell anyone."

Duo laughed."Okay, okay, jeez, don't have a heart attack.Lemme see…where to start…"

The miles went by as Duo told Sheena about his life as a Gundam pilot and assorted things from his turbulent past.Most of the stories were fictitious and had him starring in the lead role, but Duo figured they needed something to do to kill the time and some of the stories needed sprucing up.Why the hell not?

Then it was Sheena's turn to tell about how she ran away from, how she lived, so on and so forth.Normally she didn't divulge this much information about herself, but with Duo it was different.He was so easy to talk to.

In no time at all, they were at the perimeter gate of the base.Duo killed the engine and Sheena noticed a change in him.Gone was the good humor and sarcastic side of him.Now his violet eyes were cold and calculated, not warm and concerned.

Duo took out his gun and added the silencer on to the muzzle.He flicked his gaze over the weapon.All parts well oiled and he had a round chambered and eleven in the mag, he was good to go."Sheena, stay behind me and do exactly as I say.This can go either of two ways: easy or hard.After the weeklong abstinence of fighting,I seriously hope they want to do this the hard way."Duo stated with, Sheena noticed, a maniacal light in his eyes.

They made their way over the fence and went to a nearby guard station.Duo peered through the window and noticed only one guard.piece of cakeHe opened the door and shot the guy right between the eyes.Sheena gasped."Hey, we Gundam pilots leave no witnesses.Cardinal rule."Duo said simply.

does that mean, I can be disposed of that easily as well?Sheena thought nervously.

Duo went straight to the terminal,"First we have to find out where they are keeping Deathscythe."After a few minutes of furious typing and an occasional beep from the PC, Duo finally said, 'Well the good news is, it's not far from where we are-Hangar 08."

Sheena looked over his shoulder at the monitor, "But?…"

"But, Hangar 08 is right in the center of all the other hangars.All the others are chock full of Leos, Aries and Mobile Dolls.Talk about your high security, we couldn't possibly drive it out on the freight."Duo figured aloud.

Sheena was about to say something, but then Duo latched onto her arm and went out.hell with it, I'll get Deathscythe out one way, or another

*****

Ten minutes, and five dead guards by Sheena's count,they had made it to Hangar 08.They crept through the door and found it devoid of any personnel.they must figure no one would come for itDuo thought angrily, God, are they stupid

Inside the building, Deathscythe stood tall and proud, I see they have unloaded him from the truck.No one but me sits in that cockpit.Bastards.to the Gundam he replied, "Oi!Old buddy, how ya doin?Yeah, I know, I'll get you out of here."

Sheena sweatdropped, "You talk to your Gundam?"

"Are you crazy?Of course I do!He's my partner, and he's gotten me out of more than a few dangerous scrapes."Duo replied fervently.

"Hold it right there!Put your hands up!"A voice commanded.

Duo and Sheena spun around to face the voice.It belonged to a lone OZ soldier, who had his sidearm trained on the two.

Duo scoffed, "Right!Now why would we want to do a thing like that?Huh?"

The soldier glared and tried his best to intimidate Duo, "You'll do that because I'm taking you as prisoners of His Excellency, Trieze."

"Oh really?How can you do that when you're DEAD?!!!"Duo whipped out his gun and shot the soldier in the chest.

The guard tuned, and while he was falling, managed to hit the alarm button on a counsel on the wall.The whole place started wailing.

"Shit.Shit! SHIT!!"Duo yelled over the noise of the alarm and of the base coming to life."I have no choice, but I have to pilot Deathscythe out of here."

"What?!"Sheena yelled back at him. "How the hell am I gonna get out of here? I don't know anything about flying a mobile suit!!"

She had a point, she couldn't get out.Not now anyway.He could teach her, but there was no time.A swarm of OZ soldiers were pouring into the hangar.

Sheena heard them too.She now knew what she must do.She took the gun out of Duo's hands and plucked the one off the dead guard, looked straight at Duo and said."Go.I'll hold them off."

"NANI??!!"Duo yelled,"Are you crazy?"

A grim smile appeared on her face, "I just might be, but there's no time.Now git!"

Duo knew he had to go, so with a swift, surprising kiss on her mouth he said, "I'll come back for you, so hang in there." Then he turned and lunged onto the cable that lifted him into the cockpit.

Sheena watched as the eyes lit up and eerie green and huge wings unfurled.It then lit up a double thermal scythe.But then she groaned in pain and fury as a bullet imbedded itself into her right arm.She spun around and shot her assailants, brought down a few, but then a rifle butt to her head sent her to the ground.

"Sheena!!"Duo yelled, but he couldn't do anything to help her because a swarm of OZ suits were headed his way.

As Duo fought his way off the base, Sheena's unconscious body was brought to the confinement barracks, to wait until she came to.Then the interrogation would commence.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the safe house, the four pilots sat in the living room wondering where Duo went.

"It's been two days since he's been gone.He doesn't have Deathscythe, so where could he be?"Quatre wondered aloud.

Suddenly all heard the loud roar of vierneas, they looked out the window and say Deathscythe drop unceremoniously to the ground.They knew something was wrong then.Usually, Duo was more careful with Shinigami.They rushed out to the Gundam.

The cockpit door opened and Duo dropped haphazardly to the ground.He looked up at them and exhaustion was written all over his face.

"Oi!Duo, where have you been?"Quatre asked.

Instead of answering, Duo looked to Trowa."Hey Trowa would you mind refueling Deathscythe?I gotta go grab some supplies inside."

Although confused, Trowa nodded and left.Duo, saying nothing to anyone else walked rapidly to his room and started throwing things into a bag.

The remaining three pilots had followed him and stood silently on the threshold of Duo's room, watching him throw things into a duffel.Most of it was guns and ammo.

Heero, surprisingly, was the first to speak."Duo, what happened?"

Duo didn't answer, just kept putting things into the bag.

Heero motioned for Quatre and Wufei to leave.After, he shut the door and asked the question one more time.Still, the braided boy didn't answer.

Heero had reached his limit, he stalked over to Duo and grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.Duo gave a yelp of pain as his head hit the hard Sheetrock.

"Damnit Duo!What the fuck happened out there?"Heero growled fiercely.

Still pinned to the wall, Duo reached behind him and felt the back of his head.hr withdrew his hand and revealed fresh blood."This."he said matter-of-factly.

Immediately, Heero released him and Duo proceeded to give him a quick rendition of what happened.

"So you're going alone?"To the New Edwards Base."

"I have to, Heero.I have to get Sheena out of there."Duo replied.

There was a knock on the door and Trowa's voice floated through."Duo, Deathscythe is refueled and reloaded."

Heero looked to the door, then back at Duo, "Guess that's it then, huh."

Duo flipped the bag over his shoulder."Yep!Locked, cocked and ready to rock!"then he sobered slightly, well, what was sober for Duo anyway, "Listen, I dunno if and when I'll be back, in case I don't make it back, I guess I'll see ya in Hell!"with that said, he left.

Little did he know, about an hour or two in his wake, the Altron, Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Zero headed towards the New Edwards Base.

Duo touched the Gundam down not far from base, but far enough to escape detection.He snuck in the through the same way and killed the new guard at the station . He went to the terminal and tried to locate Sheena's whereabouts."Hmm...Confinement Barracks, cell 003A, located on the end of the guard station.Getting there, no problem, getting her out, gonna be tricky."

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

Sheena lay in her cell, now knowing the concept of true and extreme pain.The interrogation would not end.They kept asking her for information and she wouldn't talk, it finally ended when merciful unconsciousness consumed her.She had woken up recently to find herself in this cell, bruised, beaten and frightened."D..Duowhere are you?"she cried weakly.She sobbed his name one more time before passing out.

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

Duo snuck up to the only guard at the Confinement Barracks and silently slit his throat ear to ear.He shoved the dead body aside and grabbed the card that would unlock Sheena's cell.

He slid the card through the slot and the door glided open.The sight that greeted him made him want to weep.

Inside the cell, Sheena lay on a cot sleeping. Her face, decorated with gashes and dark bruises, was contorted in pain.Her arms hugged her torso, indicating further damage there.Duo just about lost his composure when a lone tear slid slowly down a bruised cheek.

He knelt down and brushed her cheek, "Sheena..." he said softly.

She came awake with a start, her eyes full of fear and pain. "No! I told you I don't know anything!..."she cried out.

Duo gently took a hold of her, "Sheena!Sheena, settle down, it's me, Duo."

"D-Duo??"Sheena looked at him. "Duo!You came back!"she threw her arms around him.

Duo, in turn, embraced the very frightened and hurt girl."Hey, I toldja I'd come back for ya."he muttered soothingly to her as he stroked her hair.

Sheena wouldn't settle though.She hung onto Duo tightly, even though it had to hurt.With her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I didn't tell them. All that stuff you told me about you and the others, I didn't tell, Duo. I promised you I wouldn't."

They sat there like that for a few seconds before Duo realized that she had passed out again.

Duo hoisted her onto his shoulder and started to make his way out of the barracks.He got outside and started cautiously across the base courtyard when the alarms sounded.

"Fuck!I'd better hustle!"he said to himself.

Suddenly soldiers came rushing out of everywhere.Duo froze, knowing he and Sheena were caught, but the guards and soldiers ran right by him to the hangars."What the hell?" he muttered.He stood there, confused, until he saw a formation on the horizon that was familiar, except it was short one Deathscythe.He shook his head wryly and kept on his way to his Gundam.

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

Heero, leading the way in Zero, opened a link to the other three."We have to distract the suits so Duo can get out of there with the girl."

Three "Affirmatives." came over the link,They immedately dove into the fray of mobile suits and did their best to give Duo a chance.

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

Duo laid Sheena on the ground at Deathscythe's feet. There was only one way to this.He activated the Gundam and carefully picked her up in one giant hand.He then brought it up near the door to his cockpit and folded a wing over her.He then turned the Gundam toward the safehouse.

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

Several hours later, four weary pilots stumbled in and headed for their rooms.Heero spied a note on the table:

_Took Sheena to the hospital.Room 420.I'll be there if ya need me!_

_-Duo_

Wordlessly, Heero left for the hospital.

He walked into room 420 and noticed the girl on the bed sleeping.Duo was sitting in the chair next to the bed, sleeping.He approached Duo and gently shook his shoulder,"How is she?"he asked softly, though still unemotional as ever.

"Hnn?Wha-?Oh, Heero, you're here. Umm... she's gonna be fine, doc says."Duo mumbled sleepily, rubbing at one violet eye.

"That's good." Heero replied.He pulled up a chair next to Duo's, sensing the braided baka needed to talk.

How does he know what I'm thinking?I was just wishing he would stick around so I could talk to himDuo thought.

"D..Duo, where are you?I'm so scared...ungh!...no...please....I told you....nothing...ahh!"Sheena yelled, thrashing around violently on the bed, deep in the nightmare.

"Shh, Sheena.It's Duo, I'm right here, you're fine."Duo soothed.

When she quieted, he turned back to Heero with an intense light in his eyes."I could kill every one of them for doing this to her.It's not fair, she isn't even involved with this war.She stole Deathscythe for food money and this is what happened.I failed, Heero."

"Hnn?Failed?"Heero questioned.

"I failed her.I figure that if I fight, then the innocent don't have to.She fought, Heero. I don't know if you follow my meaning, but she fought."Duo looked from the Perfect Soldier to Sheena.

Eventually, Heero got up. He put one hand on Duo's shoulder."I do understand, Duo."and walked out of the room.

~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~

The next few days go by with more missions for each of the pilots and Duo would reluctantly go.However, the moment he got back, he was back at the hospital spending every moment waiting on Sheena.He didn't sleep, he didn't even eat, and the guys were getting concerned.Sheena noticed this as well.

"Anything else I can get for you?"Duo asked her cheerfully even though he felt as though he was going to drop.

"Duo, sit down."Sheena said.

"Sure!What's up."Duo asked, gratefully flopping down in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm going to say this as nicely as possible.Get your scrawny ass home, eat and go get some sleep."she said sternly.

"Nah,"Duo said, "Besides, who would check on you?"

"That's what nurses are for, Duo."she quipped back. I figured he would do this the hard wayshe thought, good thing I have a plan"Oh boyyyssss!she called out in a sing song voice.

In walked Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.

"You called, Sheena?"Heero asked.

"Yes, I do believe it's time."she said sweetly.

"Time?For what?"Duo asked looking from Sheena to the guys,He gulped when five pairs of eyes and evil smiles turned in his direction. "Uhh...guys?"

"Mission accepted."Heero said with his self-distructive smirk.

Suddenly the four pilots all jumped on their braided comrade, and grabbed him.

"Ackk!Hey!...What the hell?!" Duo yelled.

Soon, he was being roughly manhandled by the four guys.what in god's name are they up to?

Sheena looked at Duo and gave him a smile."My friends here and I have decided that you need a break.Heero tells me even Dr. G is grounding you for the time being.Since I am in the capable hands of the doctors, I will leave you in the capable hands of the other pilots.Take him away, boys!"

"Sheena...wait!Guys....stop....grrr!"Duo never felt so helpless, or infuriated as he was being roughly manhandled from the hospital and back to the safe house and right to the bathroom door, where he was unceremoniously pushed inside and thrown a towel, boxers and a tank.

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out and was seized once again and "guided" to the kitchen where he had a four part audiance to eat his meal for.Before he could get up though, he was picked up once again and carried to Heero's room for some reason.He walked in and they shut the door and Duo heard a distinctive "click."They had locked the door!Duo's hand flew to where he kept his lock picks...that...weren't there.

"Shit!"Duo paced the room and spotted, the window!He pulled back the shades and saw...plywood.

Frustrated, he flung himself onto Heero's immaculately made bed and stared at the ceiling.He was a prisoner in his own house.well the shower and food felt good, thoughDuo thought absently, running a hand through his loose hair.

"Might as well get some shut-eye, wait, hello bandit, what's this?"Duo spied a note on Heero's nightstand. "Heero getting love letters?Wait, it's addressed to me?"he unfolded the note and it read:

_Duo:_

_I figured you would be a bit restless when I had the guys throw you in there.So I wrote you this note so you can read it and hopefully calm you down some._

_First off, my getting captured was NOT your fault.I knew what I was doing and it was better me than you.Besides, I make a lousy nurse!And thanks to your quick thinking and the care you've shown me, I'm almost ready to hit the streets again._

_Yes, I will be leaving after I recover, though I like all of you guys, this whole terrorism thing just isn't my thing._

_Now get some sleep, Duo, and don't feel any guilt about what happened to me.Look me up sometime after the war!_

_-Sheena Maverick_

_ _

Duo read the note again and then propped his hands behind his head, letter resting on his chest."Easy for you to say."he muttered.Truth was, he did feel guilty for Sheena's incident.

What was that part about the " being a lousy nurse"?He wouldn't mind having her as a nurse at all...those eyes...that face....hair........he drifted off to sleep with Sheena's sweet image in his mind.

owari

[][1]

   [1]: Black%20Album.html



End file.
